Robot Falling in Love
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: el amor es simple para un humano de sentir, pero para un robot no le logra comprender. como explicarle a Omega ese sentimiento? One-shot


**Robot Falling in Love**

**Jejejeje, bien regreso a mis hábitos de subir ficks en vez de estar estudiando, doy vergüenza pero no pude evitarlo, escuche una canción e inmediatamente se me ocurrió :D**

**Que pobre excusa =.= en fin, para los que esperan la actualización de "el secreto que se volvió cuento de hadas" no se preocupen será pronto y en cuanto a "Are you REady for This?" tengo un bloqueo sobre los escenarios pero igual pienso actualizarla.**

**El resto de los otros ficks también, pero va por temporadas oki.**

**Bien ahora el FIck… aunque también le hubiera quedado a: TAils doll, Metal SOnic hasta Mephiles pero para ellos les tengo otro plan, whajajajajajajaja :D**  
><strong>Inspírense con "Robot Falling in Love" x Kagamine RIn<strong>

* * *

><p>Ladeo su mecánica cabeza al ver a las parejas del estudio. No es que le interesaran las relaciones de los seres vivos, pero… sin lugar a dudas, se sentía extraño, bien, sentía extraño más bien sus circuitos. Le agradaba su compañía y le pensaba cuando no estaba o no le hablaba, esa gentil criatura solia dirigírsele como un ser vivo más que una maquina y eso le hacia sentir especial.<p>

-no proceso-se dijo mientras se ponía a pensar… ¿Cómo podía enamorarse si era un robot? Agregándole que esta diseñado para el combate, no por nada portaba sus armas y misiles, sus afiladas garras no eran un bonito accesorio.

-ah, has regresado. ¿Qué ocurre Omega? Sientes mal alguno de tus circuitos-le saluda una simpática humana mientras le invitaba a pasar a su taller que compartía con TAils.  
>-no, mis sistemas están perfectos-<br>-y entonces, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-el robot se giro a verle mejor y respondió  
>-¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo le hago para enamorarme?-<p>

Asi es, E-123 Omega había caído en las redes del amor pero no tenia idea de cómo entender esa emoción humana.

La chica no izo más que sonrojarse y titubear con nerviosismo, trago saliva.  
>-bien, el amor no es algo que quieras obtener, mas bien llega solo aunque es lo más esperado. Suele ser maravilloso y agradable pero también es doloroso y triste.-<br>-¿Cómo puede ser maravilloso y ser lo más deseado si también produce dolor?-pregunto.  
>-bien… Omega… santa madre-el robot se quedo tratando de procesar todo la información que obtenía de las redes mundiales con los nuevos datos y al intentar comprender sus sistemas cayeron en error de lógica y se paralizo<p>

Un rato mas tarde

-Estas bien Omega-  
>-sistemas restaurándose… reconfigurando… me gustas-respondió el robot mientras se incorporaba de la mesa mirando fijamente a la chica.<br>-sabes, gustar es diferente a amar, gustar es más tranquilo mientras amar es muy profundo-  
>-entonces ¿podemos enamorarnos?-la chica solamente rio nerviosamente sin la intensión de burlarse, simplemente no sabe que hacer.<br>-me gusta estar con vos y no hay momento en que no pase imágenes al respecto. ¿eso no puede llamarse amor? Aun así, mis juntas parecen desestabilizarse y sufro de descomposturas de mis sistemas al verle, además de que me agrada tenerle cerca ¿Por qué no puede llamarse amor?…error-la chica se preocupo cuando el robot de la serie E iba a caer en shock pero no sucedió.  
>-en verdad, me son placenteros los momentos en que paso con usted, sin embargo, no se le puede llamar amor. Error de sintaxis-<p>

Otro rato más tarde.  
>-listo, ojala no caigas de nuevo-suspiro la joven mientras cerraba el pecho del robot. Solo escuchaba el sonido de la maquinaria y electricidad circulando por los cables y chips de Omega.<br>-reiniciando… pero…-nuevamente iba a insistir con el tema, el robot realmente era insistente cuando se lo proponía.  
>-quiero enamorarme de usted porque me agrada, aun asi no se le puede llamar amor-<br>-Omega…-  
>-realmente disfruto el tiempo que paso con usted, me agrada la mueca que muestran los dientes cuando me saluda (osea sonrisa)… las emociones humanas son muy confusas-la joven mecánica se preocupo por 4 vez, no quería que Omega sufriera un daño permanente al tratar de procesar las emociones humanas.<br>-quizás no lo pueda procesar ni comprender.-  
>-…-la chica espero un rato, el robot trataba de procesar algo.<br>-el dolor y tristeza junto a la alegría y esperanza, todo combinado no lo logro comprender… sin embargo, puedo expresar: pienso que estoy enamorado de usted, siento esas emociones humanas aunque no las sentencie al 100%. Apruebo los momentos en que pienso en usted y pido permiso para sentir todas esas emociones a su lado-

La joven sonrio con amabilidad y se acerca riendo con dulzura contagiando al robot, el cual solo puede emitir una risa mecánica y más para si mismo.  
>-vale-sin dudar, la humana le dedico un pequeño beso en el casco metalico. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de un erizo negro y una murciélago que llevan rato buscando al tercer integrante de su equipo.<p>

Bueno, ahora serian cuatro.

Fin  
>~~~~<p>

**Que les parece, a mi me gusto. Aunque Omega me quedo algo OCC, pero bueno :3, con errores se aprende.**


End file.
